


Patience

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, completely pointless oneshot, idk - Freeform, more venvan because yes, the sequel no one asked for to my other pointless oneshot, this somehow became a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Love is understanding someone's flaws and accepting them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, you guys. I wrote, like, half of this at 2am last night on my phone...

Spring break. And it was expectedly frigid. Despite the week's title, spring hadn't officially started yet and it was cold as bones in Twilight Town. Not quite enough to snow, but definitely enough to warrant heavy jackets. And warm drinks.

Which was why Ventus found himself huddled in a cafe, hot chocolate in his hand since he couldn't stand the taste of coffee, with his brother and two close friends. Said brother was glaring sullenly at his own drink, likely in a fit of loneliness with Lea gone on a family vacation in Radiant Garden. Sora pulled off the amazing feat of looking just as sullen as Roxas, though his upset was more than likely a result of being told to lay off the sugar. Naminé looked far brighter by comparison, smiling gently at her phone and whatever text was on it.

Ven was...Ven was frustrated. Spring break and his own significant other was on house arrest for kidnapping someone on Valentine’s Day. There really were no words for that fiasco. Nevertheless, it meant that Ven could either spend time with Vanitas and end up cooped up in the apartment like a hermit, or he could go out and enjoy human interaction with people who didn't get their kicks out of unrepentant schadenfreude.

Ventus was a social person. He chose going out. It wasn't like he wasn't going back home to Vanitas anyway. He certainly never asked him to steal chocolate. Or people.

He sighed.

Roxas looked up at the sound, eyebrow raised, before rolling his eyes. He likely picked up on Ven's dilemma immediately.

"Why the hell do you put up with him?"

This being the first any of them spoke in a long while, the other two jumped at the sound of Roxas' voice. Sora looked between the two brothers, confused. Naminé simply watched Ven with her own curiosity.

"You know why," Ven simply answered. As much as he never really felt the need to explain himself or his relationship with Vanitas...he often found himself doing so anyway. Terra and Aqua still didn't understand it. It's been years.

"Bullshit," Roxas snorted. He knew better than to truly believe Ven was lying. But he still didn't like it. Maybe that's why he was determined to question Ven's relationship. To see if he'd finally break him out of it, like it was some sort of bad habit.

Well hell, maybe it was.

Ven shook his head. "Love is understanding someone's flaws and accepting them." It was like a mantra at this point.

Roxas knew it too.

"See, there's accepting flaws, and then there's Vanitas. Accepting flaws is like Sora not minding that Riku's ego outsizes the entirety of Destiny Islands-"

"He's not _that_ bad," Sora chimes in. "Not anymore, at least..."

Roxas continued on as if he wasn't interrupted. "Vanitas is like getting smacked in the dick repeatedly with a spiked ruler." Both Sora and Ventus cringed at the analogy. Even Naminé shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh shit..." Roxas squinted at his brother. "Don't tell me you're into that..."

This time it was Ventus rolling his eyes.

"You really think if he was like that all the time, I would put up with him?"

Ventus was patient. But not that damn patient. Everyone had redeeming qualities, as far as Ven saw it, and his boyfriend's were worth putting up with the nonsense for. Yeah, he stole chocolate and kidnapped somebody and not even Ven was sure how he avoided going to prison for it (it seemed the judge had gotten a kick out of the entire ordeal). But he did it to give Ven a good Valentine’s Day, since they never did holiday stuff together. It was that goodness, buried deep...deep, **deep** down inside that made it worthwhile for Ven to stay with him. Even if others couldn't see it.

It helped that after five years of dating and a near lifetime of knowing one another, Ven was pretty much immune to Vanitas’…everything. Roxas didn’t seem convinced, though. He stared at Ven in contemplation for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Whatever. You’re the one willing to put up with him.”

“Don’t be mean, Roxas. We all are,” Sora said. No one missed how he pushed his untouched sugarless drink aside. “Ven’s right. Everyone has some good qualities. Even Van. _Somewhere_ in there.”

Being Vanitas’ cousin, Sora was the only one of the group to have known Vanitas the longest. Despite this, it had been clear for the longest time that Sora did not like his cousin. At all. Ven silently thanked him for speaking up and saying nice things anyway.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Roxas grumped. Sora eyed him skeptically for a moment.

“You are aware your own boyfriend is a known arsonist, right?”

Roxas sputtered for a moment, trying to assert that it was “completely different” and “not hurting anybody” but no one could deny…Sora had him there. Ventus raised his palm towards the brunette, who met it with his own in a high five. Even Naminé reached out for a high five with Sora, laughing at Roxas’ expense.

“I feel like I’m the only one involved with someone who isn’t a menace to society in some way,” she grinned.

Sora pouted. “Guys, I’m really telling you! Riku’s not that bad anymore!”

“Ven,” Naminé turned to him with a more sympathetic smile. “Don’t let your brother or anyone else tell you differently. You know you love Vani, we know you love Vani, and even Vani himself isn’t blind enough to not realize you love him. Nothing else matters beyond that.”

“Yeah, and it’s clear he loves you back since he’s willing to kidnap people for you,” Roxas snorted, though it seemed to lack vitriol this time. No one really had an answer to that though, so he kept going.

“Our birthday’s coming up. Think he’ll kidnap YRP next so they can sing at our party?”

“Okay, Roxas, geez!” Ven laughed. “It’s not like he goes around kidnapping people for sport.”

“You never know! I’ve seen him do some weird shit.”

“Seconded,” Sora piped in.

“Thirded,” Naminé added.

Ven just shook his head. The jokes and ribbing at Vanitas’ expense continued throughout the rest of the outing, but no one else had any more serious commentary on Ven’s relationship with him. He was glad for that. He was serious about being with Vanitas, despite his odd…quirks. So yes, he was having a spring break outing with his friends and his sibling instead of with his boyfriend, because said boyfriend was on house arrest and was no longer allowed to enter Poppins chocolate shop, but he could deal with that. It simply meant that for future events, he’d sit down and speak with Vanitas about what they could do together.

Crap, he should probably make sure Vanitas wasn’t plotting something insane like kidnapping a pop group though…

Finishing his hot chocolate, he stood and excused himself. Sora and Naminé waved goodbye to him. Roxas said nothing but, in true sibling fashion, wordlessly held his trash out to Ven as he walked by. Ven bopped him on the shoulder instead, “Throw your own garbage out!”, and continued on his way.

-o-o-o-o-

By the time he got home, the sun had started to set. The inside of the apartment was dark, with the only lighting coming from the television. The volume was turned down low and whatever movie was playing on it looked to be some classic monster flick. Sprawled out on the couch lay Vanitas, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. He was ignoring the movie though, his eyes trained on Ventus from the moment the door had opened. He watched silently and motionlessly as Ventus walked fully into the apartment and closed the door. Ven took his time kicking off his shoes and shucking off his jacket, tossing it over the rolling chair that sat in the corner of their apartment, its former purpose lost after their desktop computer was tossed out. Along with the desk. Rubbing at his sleeved arms in response to how cold the apartment was, he padded over to the couch, climbing over Vanitas to lay squished between him and the backrest.

Neither of them said anything. Ven titled his head up and watched his boyfriend for a moment. Vanitas watched him as well, his face carefully blank. Finally, he relaxed as Ven smiled at him, stretching his neck out a bit. Vanitas met his lips half way. They settled into their spot comfortably and turned towards the tv. Ven snuggled his face into the crook of Vanitas’ neck and sighed contentedly.

“Please don’t kidnap YRP for my birthday…” he mumbled. Vanitas raised a confused eyebrow.

“Uh, what?”


End file.
